Call my name
by bb-s
Summary: I will always be here,just call my name. One boy said to another. Warning AtemuYugi or YYY or shounen ai,OOC,AU. THis is one shot as a gift for valentine day2007. Please read and review. The story might have sad sweet fluffy and everything in between scen


Yugioh : Short **fan**fiction for valentine 2007

**Call my name**

Written by: bbs

Dedicate to: Jemz-chan , my lovely friend.

Disclamation: Everything you will recognize is not mine.

Warning: shounen ai, OOC ness and AU.

Pairing: AtemuYugi

Note: English is not my first language. Please read and review. Thanks.

--------------------------

_You are never alone _

_You will never be alone_

_I am always beside you_

_Just call out my name._

The days had passed, the week had gone but still he felt like nothing change except his smile became so hard so fake even when he looked at his own reflection from the mirror. Yugi briefly closed his eyes to hold back his tear when he saw his favorite cards that his jiichan gave him lay innocently on the shelf, suddenly he felt his anger took control of his action, he swiftly threw all the cards away. They flattered all around his floor but he didn't care. His normal young cheerful face twisted to hold back his sobbing noise. Yugi bit his lip hard enough to prevent the noise that he became hating it whenever it would come out of his mouth. His knee felt like shaking when he saw his photo taking with his last family person. He unconsciously walked towards the last photo frame that was still could keep avoiding his rage whenever he though of his jiichan. His hand was shaking when he grasped the frame and he knew inside his heart that it wasn't born from anger at all but something else that he intentionally denial to protect himself and he tried to push them to the deepest of his soul for there is nothing worth to bring it in the front and made him felt vulnerable like this like now. Yugi gently laid the frame down at the same place it always had been since it was given to him by the same old man who took the photo with him. He remorsefully brushed his finger at the figure on the frame before removed his hand to prevent another sobbing sound that tried to escape his mouth from another strong wave of emotion when he saw how much he looked so happy at that time when he was younger and still had his jiichan with him. Yugi turned around and found his room in the same state of this for last few days. He automatically collected the cards on the floor with something akin to sadness.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to throw all of you away." Yugi muttered to his cards softly. He brought the card to his chest, said sorry over and over again and kept holding them until he could practically feel the forgiveness from his cards.

_Why did jiicahn leave him? Why did everyone leave him behind? _

_Help_

_No he didn't need anyone._

_No._

_Please someone help me. _

_No.Remember you have no one anymore. _

Yugi bitterly smiled at the beautiful last view of sunset from his window.

Why the sky still looked so beautiful when he couldn't even see them properly in his blurry vision from the silent tear that fallen down.

-------------------------

Yugi was staring down at the last remain of his jiichan while he slowly put down the flowers and instead of bringing out the sake that normally people usually brought for respect of the death, he laid down two debts of the cards and crouched down casually and began to shuffle the cards expertly. He unconsciously half smiled when he could easily imagine his jiichan's delight whenever they played this game. He was playing while trying to recall every moment he spent with his grandfather when he was still alive, his hand drawled another card while he still lost in the memory he hold dear in his mind. He blinked when he felt the cold drop of water hit him and after he recognized that it just raining he ignored it and turned his attention back to the game but he stopped his next move and became tense when he felt the rain no more while his surrounding still was raining and felt someone was intruding his personal space.

"You will be sick if you continue playing." Someone soothingly said behind him.

Yugi turned to look up at the source of the gentle voice who was holding the umbrella over both of them and couldn't help to stare in wonder when he noticed the other who almost looked identical to him except the hair that more in sharper look, taller and had more dark complexion while he couldn't tell if they had the same color eyes in common because the other was wearing sun glasses to hide them. He was brought out of his wonder state when the other chuckle at him and felt something like annoying creeping inside of his mind instead.

"Who are you?"

"Are you a friend of my family?" Yugi adorably scrunched up his nose in a thoughtful manner.

The mysterious figure only smiled at him and held his hand out to help Yugi standing up while gently said.

"Little one,you will caught a cold and get a high fever if you stay any longer."

Yugi frowned when he detected the certainty and worry clearly in the other voice.

"How did you know that?" _How can you be so sure?_ Add in an underline question with the challenging tone.

One of eyes brows raised as if in the amusement of the question of investigation.

"You always have a high fever later whenever you get a cold since you were a child."

"Am I?" asked Yugi in a cold voice and a look of distrust was sent at the other way.

"Yes." The taller one said in absolutely air that made Yugi looked more wary at the other.

"I know everything about you, Yugi."

"No,you don't." Strange Yugi didn't felt scare of the other declare that he knew him but he felt like rebellion at the other more somehow. He childishly glared back at the other who still kept the gentle yet amuse smile plaster on his face.

"Most people know you are cheerful and innocent but no one actually know that you are just a lonely and scare child."

Yugi went rigid at the last sentence but then he covered his fear with anger, he rudely slapped the other careless hand on his cheek away and loudly snapped back before he quickly ran away back to his home and he didn't hear the other reply.

"No, I am not."

"Yes, you are and always have been even before your jiichan died,little one."

-----------------------------

Yugi woke up with the headache and a sore throat. He felt awful with a cold and could only blame himself for this. He sluggishly tried to walk towards the phone and told the school of his reason for absent and then he turned back to his bed. Not long before he heard the ringing at the door but he didn't felt like go down and answered whoever is visiting in this time. He tried to ignore it but this person was very insistent. Yugi opened his heavy eyelid and carelessly griped his sweater before answered the door. He surprisingly stared at his visitor before within a minute he closed the door in the other's face who then kept knocking on the door and calling him. He struggled to fight his illness at bay and sent a look of longingly at his second floor bedroom way before swept his eyes to search for his new resolved. His bedroom was too far anyway so he chose to stay on the sofa instead. He didn't know when he dripped off to sleep but he was woken up because something cool brushed his face and then it was settled on his forehead. Someone adjusted his warm blanket. Yugi dripped off again and dreamed of the warm red eyes. His lip unconsciously stretched into a little sincere smile.

_It has been a long time since someone taking care of him like this._

----------------------------

He still had a light fever and his throat still felt sore but more subside than yesterday. He surprisingly scanned his bedroom and he smiled when he notice the soup on the table beside his bed. He snatched the note up and his smile became little bit wider. The note wasn't sign but he somehow knew who wrote this.

_Eat this and then your pill before go to sleep, little one._

_I will be back to check on you later on._

_Ps. Next time don't forget to lock the door after closing it._

Yugi scolded at his forgetfulness but somehow he knew that even if he locked the door the other would still find another way to come and check up on him. And how did he know that well he really has no idea any way or is he? Something was insisting tugging at his long lost miserable memory.

----------------------

Whenever he woke up from his restless sleep, he easily could felt the other present and sometime he saw the other on the chair beside his bed. They didn't talk much but he found himself comfort by the other present and just being there. He was slowly recovering from his sickness. He thought of the first time he woke up by the other's calling to order him to eat the meal and afterwards tugging him in a bed. And before he let the sleep totally took him he thought he heard the other velvet voice.

"_Atemu, My name is Atemu. Always remember it,Yugi." _

Yugi searchingly looked for the other but to his disappoint he only found the note on the table. He picked it up. The note only had two words which is Call me, that made Yugi more confuse. He found himself waiting for the other but the hour has pass and the same old empty feeling began eating at his inside again. His eyes settled on the picture of his grandfather and he couldn't hold down the loneliness anymore. He broke down and whispered the word Atemu like a mantra.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Atemu lazily sat on his position while listened on the meeting of the council. He didn't mind the old man talking but he found it disturbing that the councils always brought their off springs with them nowadays while his father found it amusing and his mother encouraged whoever success in courting her son. He found it hard to listening on when the girls keep throwing him seductive smile, wink and blush.

"Excuse me, father but I believe that the hour has over and I have another meeting with other."

The king didn't say anything but gave him a permission to go while his eyes twinkle mercilessly at his son misfortune.

He sighed when he saw another lady was coming his way and he skillfully avoid her. He looked around to search for his way and sigh in relieve when he saw no other, then he hurriedly went to the royal garden and muttered the spell when he found the charming pool. He eagerly waited till the figure appeared on the water and smiled when he saw what he wanted. His hand reached out to the adorable face but his finger couldn't trace the other soft cheek but met with the wetting instead and the picture was disturbing with the little wave from his finger and the picture was loss. He cursed at his own stupid was cut short when he heard the melody laugh of his mother.

"Son,You should stop this obsess hobby already and will you ever learn that you couldn't touch him like that."

He sulked at his mother who keep chuckle at his action.

"If you want to touch him, why not go there ,hum son."

"You allow?" Asked the prince with eagerly dripping in his usually cold voice.

The queen was throwing her son an affectionate soft look while was stroking his hair with gently soothing motion.

"How can I not allow you to go and see him when your heart had already been with him for all along?"

"What about father?" the prince asked worriedly.

"You know if I said yes, he won't say no to directly oppose me."

The prince laughed when he though of the powerful king covering before his scolding wife when she caught him order the solder to lock their son for his traveling trip to the world in private later on.

"Mind you, not that he don't has any power over me but he will respectfully accepted my decision if it make our son happy."

"Thank you, mother." The prince hurriedly ran back towards his room to prepare another trip to the world.

The queen cheerfully shouted after him.

"And honey, don't forget to bring your bride back before your 18 birthday or I will be force to engage you with someone else."

The prince stopped, turned back then cheekily said back and afterwards mockingly bow down when his mother imitative try to scold back yet her eyes had a full blast twinkle.

"Of course mother, prepare to meet your son in law."

"And don't be too cocky son or he may be won't accept your propose."

The prince smirked.

_I will make sure that he will accept it even if he didn't know it, mother. _

---------------------------

He looked at his clone with satisfaction and admired his skillful work for a few more minute before he gave instruction to the clone and calculate how long the clone imagine of him could still work property without recharge his power.

_Two weeks, that is his limitation before anyone notices him gone and send a team to find him even if he has a queen private permission but it still didn't pass his father and the councils process yet._

-----------------------

He looked around his surrounding with wonder because he didn't come to this world for almost ten years. He closed the time space with a seal and began his exploration. Not long before he found the same house that he first met Yugi but it surprisingly too quiet. He used some trick and then his shadow to find the objection of his affection but to his dismay there is no living in the house. He checked the time and guessed that maybe Yugi was still in school so he waited and waited. The day had passed and still there was no sign of Yugi or even that old man while the worry began to increasing every time the day light decreased.

"Yugi?"

He turned around when he heard the voice calling out to his beloved name and found the old woman looking at him with concern.

"I though you are going to stay at the hospital."

While he looked on in confuse, the old woman simply smiled kindly back at him and then walked to open the door for him.

"You should have told me first before you come back or at lease brought the second key with you. I know it has been hard for you this few weeks but you should take care of yourself too not only take care of your grandfather, child."

He simply nodded his head and let the woman talked and stared down at the opened door with stunt after the old woman pad his arm softly and walked away.

"I will come and check on the house again next weekend, all right child?"

-----------------

His mind processed the information and without much thinking he used his hand to reach out and laid it against the wall before used his power to pull out the wall's memory. He withhold his power later when he at last discovered the information he need and then he faded into the shadow and then appeared in one of the hospital room in a ghost form. He cursed at his limit power on the earth when his eyes caught the cute sight. His smile lit up when he saw his angel was sleeping beside the bed of the old man.

---------------------

He had been watching him since then but he still couldn't approach his angel because his power still not recovery fully and because he still didn't have any opportunity yet. He was on another night of his angle crying alone till he slept since the old man had died. He wanted nothing more than to comfort him but he still couldn't.

_But it won't be long. He will keep his angel protect and take care of him. _

------------------------

He was exited when he found his power recovering back fully and looked around for his angel who was not home but he now knew where his angel might be.

He saw him from the shade of the tree that he hid behind and kept watching him having his little moment with his grandfather. He wanted to hold the other so badly to keep him from his self destruction but he only keep watching him. He sighed when the other didn't find any shelter to avoid the up coming rain and just sitting there when it begin raining. He used his magic to conjure the umbrella and quietly stride towards his angel.

He decided to open the conversation because he saw no other acknowledge of his approaching.

"You will be sick if you continue playing."

He looked on when the other turned to look at him and couldn't prevent the chuckle at his adorable face. Who know just being with Yugi could made him smile this easily and he didn't want to cover it up with his cold mask as well? Just being with Yugi,made him so soft inside. He inwardly sighed happily. But it became worry at the minute the other sneeze.

"Little one,you will caught a cold and get a high fever if you stay any longer."

"How did you know that?"

He lifted his eye brow in amazement when he could easily detect the challenge tone the other use. How could he not know when he has Yugi watching as his hobby since ten years ago?

"I know everything about you, Yugi." He insisted in a strong confident voice when the other looking as if to argue back at him any minute. He reach out to touch the soft cheek that he hope to since forever and gently careless it. He saw the other defiant decrease a bit with his soothing motion but it came back with a powerful force than before when his mouth slipped a word of loneliness and scared. He felt shocking running through his system like a lightning bolt for a second because of the other direct rejection and his heart became numb when he saw the other ran away. His heart became heavy with the rejection and he miserable said to no one in particular.

"Yes, you are and always have been even before your jiichan died, little one."

---------

He only had three day left before his clone disappeared. He prayed when he saw the fallen star in the midnight sky.

_Let him be beside Yugi forever._

-------------------

He tapped his foot impatiently when he waited for Yugi to open the door. He wouldn't have mind to use another trick to let himself in but he didn't want to scare Yugi away so he pushed the ring button again. He gave Yugi a smile when he saw the other's face but his smile was turned into a worry when he noticed Yugi's state. He looked so sick but before he could voice out his though, the door was slam in front of his face.

He immediately decided to use his magic trick and felt so surprise that his magic didn't work. He didn't heard any clicking noise of the unlock door so he try again and it was the same result. His mind became frantic with worry when he though of how awful his angel's look. He tried to turn the door knob and with another surprise, he found the door wasn't lock. He would have curse at himself for a day if his angel condition was not holding his whole attention. He hurriedly stepped into the house and checked his angel temperature. The other didn't look much comfort in the sofa so he lift him up in a bridal style and gently put him down on his bed before took care of him. He woke Yugi up and force him to eat his dinner and his pill when he still in the half confuse fever state. Yugi's condition wasn't improve much and it made him worry intensified when the other begin to trashing restlessly. He didn't know what to do but he whisper soothingly nothingness words to him and couldn't help to tell the other his name when he saw the other become relax at his voice. He kissed Yugi's forehead and kept watching over him.

"Sleep well,my beloved."

----------------

Yugi became better and he felt kind of relief but when he noticed the date, he groan out miserable.

_His time was up. Now how much the time he has before they find him? _

--------------------

He opened his eyes and let his cold mask easily settled on his face and then quickly scribed down the note before he lured the tracking present away from his angel. He didn't want anyone to know about his Yugi yet until Yugi accept his propose anyway.

------------------

He cursed when he was trapped and was confronted with the Generals. Some of them he disliked because of their girls always chasing after him. He looked calmly at their approaching while his heart beat rapidly. He didn't want to go back yet. Yugi was still sick, he need to take care of him.

"Prince, your ceremony is tomorrow. We are ordered to escort you back."

His mother was knew better to do that, she will give him even the last minute before the ceremony begin while he didn't certain about his father's decision but he sure that his father would give him at lease this day to end before took him back because this is his happiness lifelong situation so this should be the councils doing then. His decision was made when this conclusion came out. He was going to fight them.

"Prince, I think it is not wise of you to fight us."

He only lifted his eyes brow in challenge and was waiting for their attack.

"Very well, if you choose the hard way then."

They were going to attack but their movements were stopped by the voice that heart breaking whispered the words of someone's name.

"It's the prince's true name." Someone surprisingly said when they saw their prince glowing with the white light.

"No." Someone cried out when their prince began to disappear in the light.

"No,you can't. You are our prince. You have a responsible."

"I might be your prince but he is my heart."

-----------------------------------

He appeared in the bedroom and immediately spotted his precious little one crying his heart out on the floor and holding the frame with dear life. He gently embraced the other form from behind and let the other snuggle to him and then he let his hand roam the other's back in a soothing motion.

"Don't cry,little one, I am here and always will be."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yugi looked on in stunt when the Generals appear on his living room and began their explanation. He could have been surprise at their reveal of not human if the other news wasn't already shocking him to the core.

"What?"

"You are now engage to our prince and will be his only bond tomorrow."

"What do you mean?" Yugi asked uncertainly.

The old general sighed and threw a sharp glance at his prince in an annoying mix with admiring and fondling at the same time.

"In our country, we only give out true name to our bond to be before we are reaching 18 and it is a life long time bond that can't be breaking too, child." He said slowly and sent a soothing in his voice when he saw the adorable human became panic.

"I don't know."

"You might not know but if you reject him now, he might die."

"What?" Yugi's eyes widened at the revelation and turned to look at Atemu who still didn't look at his way like a guilty child. Yugi became annoy at the other's reaction so he get up, waited for the other to notice him but Atemu stubbornly and expertly ignore his present that send Yugi's little patient flew away.

"You will look at me Atemu." He said in the voice that sent the chilling down everyone's spin in the room.

Atemu did looked up at him and send him a kick puppy look. Yugi sighed and turned away to hide his blush when his though turn out to be how much adorable the other look like now instead of how much he was angry at the other. He cleared his throat and said in the voice that he believed it was as much as the same one he normally use.

"Next time you will tell me first, all right?"

Atemu's depress expression turned over in a happy in a second before he sprang forwards and then glommed Yugi from behind and hide his happy wide smile at Yugi's shoulder.

The elder laugh at the soon to be couple with kindness and he gave their prince a thump up signal.

----------------------------------------

_Long time ago, there is one child who accidentally find himself in a loss situation before he met another one who keep his company, playing with him and stay with him until the first child find his way back but promise to comeback and playing with the second boy again if the other ever need him._

_---------------------------_

_Just call my name and I will always be beside you._

_-------The End-------_

**Happy Valentine Day 2007**


End file.
